dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Groups, Three Friends, Three Bullies
'Summary' While spending the day at the beach, the three girls run into the three (or two) bullies. How will they handle this day? 'Characters' *Nora *Ruby *Alexis *Katorou *Rei *Kari 'Transcript' (Ruby was at the beach collecting sea shells, while Nora and Alexis watch her.) Ruby: These sea shells are so pretty! (holds it to her ear) Alexis: (looks around for some bullies) If there's any trouble, their mine. Nora: Ah, Alexis! Just relax girl. (Shows Katorou, Rei and Kari walking down the beach as Kari admires the beach.) Kari: Ooh! I wonder if there'll be any dolphins around. Rei: Or better yet, sharks. (smirking) I hear they're really fun to swim with. Katorou: (jabs Rei's arm with his elbow) (gritting his teeth) Shut it! Ruby: (spots a dolphin jumping out the water) (squeals in excitement) DOLPHIN! Alexis: (shushes Ruby) Shut the fuck up Ruby! Kari: (eyes widen in surprise, then runs off) WHERE?! Katorou: (goes after her) Kari, get back here! (Ruby jumps in the water and swims after the dolphin. Kari spots her and swims after the Dolphin as well.) Alexis: RUUUBYYYYYY! (groans in frustration) Nora: (sighs) I'll go get her. (goes after Ruby) Katorou: (prepares to jump in the water) Goddammit. (takes a breath and dives in) (Ruby and Kari swim out, but they can't see the Dolphins.) Ruby: Doooolphiiiiins! Where are you~? Kari: Come out, come out, wherever you are~. Nora: (starts to pull Ruby away) Come on Rubster, you know the water has sharks in it. Ruby: SHARKS?! (climbs on Nora's back) Protect me! (Nora sighs and goes back up to shore) (Katorou grabs Kari's arm) Katorou: Come on! Don't make Rei happy on these kinds of days. (drags her back) Ruby: I don't like Sharks! Nora: It's fine Ruby. (dries her up) Alexis: Eesh, don't look like a mother to a teen. (laughs) (Rei hears the joke and laughs as well.) Rei: Wow, what a puss! Kari: (off-screen) Sand is getting in my pants! Katorou: (off-screen) THEN STAND UP, YOU DOPE! Ruby: Aww, we don't have to be so mean to each other. (wraps her arm around Rei) We can all be best friends! (Nora glares at Rei.) Rei: Ick! (shoves Ruby's arm away) You're wet. Katorou: Really, Rei?! It's the fucking beach! What were you expecting? People to be sunny-side up? Rei: God! You're being totally bitchy right now! The fuck's your problem? Katorou: My problem is that I'm supposed to be in bed taking cough medicine and nasal spray to get rid of my allergies. BUT NO! I have to be dragged out into the shining Gates of Hell that I call "outside", where there's pollen and bugs flying around! Rei: Really? All because you couldn't take your stupid meds? Katorou: I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO HOLD IN MY RAPID COUGHING! NOW MY THROAT IS SCRATCHY AS HELL! Alexis: Eesh, you two sound like little bitchy preschoolers. (walks under an umbrella) Rei: (to Alexis) You stay out of this, missy! (turns back to Katorou) Fine! Wanna get rid of your allergies?! (prepares to punch him) Here! LEMME HELP YOU OUT! Katorou: (voice sounding a bit scratchy from yelling) Bring it on! I'd rather be dead than suffering anyway! Ruby: Your voice sounds very bad! Here! Let me fix it! (Ruby kisses Katorou's chest, his scratchy throat heals immediately, both look amazed.) Katorou: Damn... Uhh...thanks? Ruby: Your welcome! (skips back to Nora while Rei glares at Ruby) Rei: (thinking) I could've done that for him! (talking) I SAID I WOULD HANDLE HIM! Nora: Fighting someone isn't going to help the illness they have. Just calm down. Katorou: Trust me. It ain't easy to convince her with stuff like that. Alexis: Wow, she sounds like she's freakin' queen. Rei: Boy, do I wish I were Queen... Nora: Ruby? Why don't you go play in the water with that red girl? Ruby: (gasps) Okay! (Ruby and Kari excitedly go into the water.) Kari: YIPPIE~! (Katorou is about to go after Kari, but Nora stops her.) Nora: Stop, just let her have some fun. Katorou: (groans in frustration) Fine... Nora: Come on, It's good to have fun. Haven't you ever had fun like that before? Katorou: Pfft. Yeah. When I was like, I dunno, five. Alexis: Who cares about fun? (sits down near Rei) I would prefer a knuckle sandwich right into a bully's ass! (Rei looks wide-eyed) Rei: (laughs nervously) Cool... Alexis: I could show ya! (She walks up to a bully) Alexis: Hey Kid! What you do? Bully: Well I just stole a wallet fr- (Alexis punches him in the stomach and gives him a wedgie.) Alexis: Burn. (Rei watches amazed and interested.) Rei: (chuckles) That was cool. Alexis: You could do it too if you gave it a shot. Bully: Hey grey bitch! I'll beat you for some money! (Rei punches him without even looking.) Alexis: Wow, that was pretty epic. Rei: You think so? Alexis: Fuck yeah! Say, you're not so bad. (They both fist pump each other.) Ruby: (to Kari) Ooh! Look at these pretty sea shells! Kari: (eyes sparkling) Oooooohhh! (Suddenly, both of them cry in pain, as it shows two crabs snapping their toes.) Ruby: OWIE OWIE OWIE! Kari: BAD CRAB! BAD CRAB! (Alexis and Rei laugh.) Alexis: Those two are pussies! I eat crabs for breakfast! Rei: Me too! Ruby: Nora! Why does everybody have to be so meeeaaan?! Nora: Calm down Ruby, it was just a crab bite. It'll get better. Kari: Sea creatures are mean, Otouto. Katorou: Glad there's something I can agree with you on. Nora: Alright, we should probably go now. You're alright Katorou, but I'm watching you. (glares at him) Alexis: Later tough bud! (Alexis and Rei fist pump each other) Ruby: Bye Kari! (skips away with the other two) Kari: Byyyyyyee! Rei: See ya! Katorou: Finally. Let's go home already. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Two Groups, Three Friends, Three Bullies? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes